


Lycanthropie

by klmms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blow Jobs, Future Fic, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klmms/pseuds/klmms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate envoie Allison à Beacon Hills pour rencontrer Scott qui vient de sortir d'un centre psychiatrique pour lycanthropie. Il est persuadé d'avoir côtoyé un loup-garou il y a cinq ans de cela mais bien sur personne ne l'a jamais cru. Allison va donc se servir de lui pour arriver jusqu'au loup-garou et le tuer. Enfin, si elle y arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lycanthropie

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma première fic dans ce fandom. Je ne penserais pas que ça serait cette histoire que je parviendrais à finir mais voilà, après des tas d'essais, j'ai finalement quelque chose à vous faire lire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré la différence qu'elle a avec les TW fics habituelles. A vrai dire, je ne voulais pas commencer par une Sterek parce que bien que j'adore en lire, je trouve dommage que le reste de la série ne soit pas plus explorée donc en attendant indéfiniment d'en avoir sur le net, je tente moi-même le coup. Voilà alors ma Scallison/Scerek ? Je ne sais pas comment l'appeler...
> 
> Petite précision, dans la fic, Derek est un alpha et bien que ça peut le paraître aux premiers abords, je vous jure que Stiles n'est pas un mauvais ami. Je n'écrirais jamais quelque chose de ce genre (Stiles&Scott best bros for ever 3).
> 
> Warning : L'OS est noté M pour un paragraphe à caractère sexuel, mais si vous êtes à la recherche d'un lemon/PWP je suis désolée vous vous trouvez au mauvais endroit.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans la pièce sombre et tire Allison Argent de son sommeil. Allongée près d'elle se trouve une jeune femme rousse qui gémit en se mettant dos à Allison. Cette dernière sort rapidement de son lit. Quittant son drap blanc au motif fleuri, elle ressent la brise qui se faufile grâce à la fenêtre entrouverte et qui court sur ses épaules dénudées. 5H12 s'affiche au réveil posé sur la table de chevet, lorsqu'elle prend le téléphone portable dans sa main non loin de son oreiller et s'éclipse à grand pas mais sur la pointe des pieds dans la pièce d'à côté – plus pour fuir le froid que pour ne pas réveiller son amie – avant de répondre. Tante Kate est indiqué sur l'écran, de l'intrigue se trace alors sur son visage.

« Allo ? »

« Allison. Désolée de t'appeler si tôt, ma chérie, mais j'ai une affaire qui je pense pourrais te correspondre. Tu es bien sûre d'être prête pour ça ? »

« Oui oui oui ! », s'exclame-t-elle les yeux écarquillés, subitement sorti de son sommeil même si sa voix reste néanmoins roque. « Quelle est l'affaire ? »

« Un jeune homme de ton age vient tout juste de sortir d'hôpital psychiatrique. Il y avait été admis il y a cinq ans de cela. Diagnostiqué lycanthrope. »

« Maladie mentale d'un homme qui se croit changé en loup. », récite machinalement Allison.  
« Exactement. Bien que, dans cette histoire, il ne se pense pas réellement loup mais est certain d'en avoir côtoyer un. Personne ne l'a cru bien évidement. Enfin, maintenant qu'il est accessible, je veux que tu te serves de lui pour retrouver ce mystérieux loup-garou. Soit intelligente et débrouillarde. Utilise tes atouts féminins s'il le faut, mais résous cette affaire le plus vite possible. »  
« D'accord. Tu peux compter sur moi, Kate. Qui est-ce ? Il est à San Francisco ? »  
« Non, Beacon Hills. Au nord de la Californie. Le dit lycanthrope se nomme Scott McCall. Je t'envoie le dossier par email. Ça serait bien que tu partes dès aujourd'hui. J'ai réservé une chambre dans un motel à ton nom. Les adresses nécessaires comme tout le reste seront dans l'e-mail. N'oublie par de t'armer. »  
« Très bien. Merci de me faire confiance. Je ne te décevrais pas. »  
« J'en suis certaine, ma chérie. », son sourire s'entend sur cette phrase puis elle reprend au dernier instant son sérieux. « Oh, et pas un mot de tout ça à ton père. Tu sais comment il est... »  
« Je sais. Mots tuent et bouche cousue. »  
« Fais attention à toi, Allison. Et tiens moi au courant de tout. »  
« Au revoir, Tante Kate. »  
Allison raccroche. De l'adrénaline se met à naviguer dans ses veines et elle se sent enfin importante. Elle a rêvé de faire parti de l'affaire familiale pendant tant d'années. Son père a toujours été contre, préférant la mettre à l'écart de tout cela, notamment après la mort de sa mère. Heureusement, sa tante favorite – bien qu'unique – joue en sa faveur et lui laisse enfin les cartes du jeu. Allison est prête. Elle est née prête.  
Elle aspire une grande bouffée d'air puis quitte, la salle de bain, lieu dans lequel elle s'était introduite, pour retourner dans la chambre cette fois-ci tamisée par la lampe de chevet.  
« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. », chuchote Allison malgré le fait qu'elles soient toutes deux levées. « Je suis désolée. »  
Elle rompt tout contact visuel pour se concentrer sur son départ précipité. Elle ouvre sa buanderie, se met sur la pointe des pieds, s'étire et lève les bras afin d'attraper un grand sac de voyage marron cuir.  
« Tu vas quelque part ? », parle enfin la rousse.  
« Hum, oui. Un problème de famille. J'essayerais de revenir le plus vite possible. »  
« Oh. Tout va bien ? »  
« Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas, Lydia. »  
Allison ne dit pas plus et Lydia ne questionne pas plus.  
La jeune femme tasse quelque vêtements pris au hasard dans son sac jusqu'à ras bord avant de chercher ensuite de quoi se vêtir. Elle change son court short bleu en coton et son débardeur à bretelle de la même couleur pour un jean noir et un neutre t-shirt blanc. Alors qu'elle arrange correctement le t-shirt sur elle, Allison sent la douceur des mains de Lydia soulever sa chevelure brune pour la coiffer avec une brosse en argent. Sur le dos de l'objet est représenté un loup.  
« Peu importe le problème, tu fais attention et reviens vite. », dit Lydia sur un ton un peu trop autoritaire. Elle a toujours été la dominante.  
« Ce n'est pas un si gros problème. Rien de grave. Je t'appelle quand j'arrive. »  
« Ça n'a rien avoir avec ton obsession pour les loups ? »  
« Ne sois pas si bête », rit Allison.  
Puis elle se retourne pour se trouver face à Lydia. Sa petite Lydia, qui lui tend sa brosse du côté du revers afin qu'elle visualise bien cette obsession qu'Allison continue à nier coûte que coûte.  
« C'est un cadeau. », se justifie-t-elle.  
Lydia lui lance alors un regard empli de jugements qu'Allison ignore préférant avancer son visage pour lui donner un fin et court baiser d'au revoir.

Il est presque 6h00 lorsque Allison entre dans sa voiture. La route est quasiment déserte. L'aube montre petit à petit le bout de son nez au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme quitte San Fransisco.

_

« Scott, tu as pris tes médicaments ?! », hurle Melissa McCall depuis la cuisine à son fils qui se trouve encore dans la salle de bain à se préparer.  
« Oui !! »  
Scott n'a avalé aucun comprimé aucune gélule depuis qu'il est rentré de l'hôpital et il n'a aucune intention d'en prendre. Il s'en veut de mentir mais il ne veut pas inquiéter sa mère plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Une vraie mère poule. Il en a horreur. Vivre de nouveau chez sa mère après cinq ans d'absence, lorsque tout le monde se trouve dans d'autres horizon pour les études ou simplement une nouvelle vie, n'est pas facile. Scott a l'impression d'être retenu dans le temps. Il y a un blocage quelconque qui se fait avec ce temps et sans doute qu'il devrait prendre ses médicaments. Au moins les antidépresseurs. Il se regarde encore une fois dans la glace, comme il l'a fait pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, les yeux dans les yeux qu'il trouve trop sombres. Non, il ne prendra aucun médicament. Il prend sa serviette blanche écrue laissée sur le tabouret pour s'essuyer le visage et les cheveux avant de sortir de la pièce pour sa chambre. Il n'est vêtu que d'un caleçon noir alors qu'il a rendez vous avec le docteur Deaton dans moins de trente minutes, il se dépêche donc.   
« J'ai déjà discuté de la situation avec Alan, il ne devrait donc pas y avoir de soucis », explique Melissa à Scott une fois qu'il est installé pour manger à la va-vite son petit déjeuné. « Il te met à l'essai cette semaine et si tout va bien, il t'embauchera. Tu ne devrais pas faire grand chose aujourd'hui, juste observer mais le travail arrivera par la suite. »  
Elle lui sourit comme s'il était sur le point d'aller à l'école pour la première fois de sa vie. À vrai dire, elle est contente parce que tout semble revenir à la normale. Scott est un jeune homme normal, avec un job et une mère aimante. Il force un sourire. Mais il devrait sourire avec plus de sincérité car ça aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu être rejeté par sa propre mère et sans emploi.  
Il avale une dernière cuillerée de céréales baignée dans du lait froid puis pose gentiment la cuillère sur la table, près du bol, dans un silence solennel. Il est prêt.

Être l'assistant du vétérinaire ne semble pas être si compliqué que ça. Nourrir les animaux, nettoyer les cages... L'assistance chirurgicale n'a pas encore eu lieu bien sur mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Du moins, Scott l'espère. Il espère obtenir ce job car il se sent bien dans ce milieu. Entouré uniquement d'animaux et non pas d'êtres humains avides de ragots, cracheurs de critiques et de mépris à tout va. Là les animaux ne cherchent pas à savoir qui il est vraiment, ni ce qu'il a fait par le passé. Ils sont juste à la recherche d'affection, à être rassurés et bien nourri aussi, ça c'est certain. Bref, Scott se plait beaucoup ici et Alan Deaton, le vétérinaire de la ville, ne semble pas être mécontent de son travail même s'il est encore moindre. 

Aux alentours de 17h, Scott quitte le cabinet mais décide de ne pas rentrer à la maison tout de suite. Il a vraiment la sensation d'être une charge pour sa mère et il n'aime pas du tout ça. Alors il se dit que le moins souvent il sera, mieux ça sera. C'est donc dans un coin de la salle d'un snack bar qu'il se trouve pour passer le temps. Certains regards lancés sur lui sont persistants, il les sent dans son dos mais il tente d'y faire abstraction. Il a un smoothie banane-fraise près de lui et un calepin où il notait des idées qui lui passait par la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il délaisse le tout pour un jeu de sudoku au dos du Beacon Hills Daily Journal.  
« Le 8 se trouve là », raisonne une voix qui lui est inconnue derrière son épaule et un doigt se pose sur une case du jeu.  
Une ravissante jeune femme aux longues jambes pâles dénudées et aux longs cheveux bruns s'installe sur la chaise face à lui. Des pommettes se forment au creux de ses joues à cause de son grand sourire amical.  
« Je suis une vraie championne à ce jeu. Des heures de pratiques durant les cours de philosophie. Indétrônable. », dévoile-t-elle. « Je m'appelle Allison. », annonce-t-elle lorsque Scott reste à la contempler en silence.  
Il regarde la main qu'elle lui tend mais ne bouge pas d'un poil. Son esprit cogite, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il imagine des tas de scénarios dans sa tête. Finalement, après un long moment que beaucoup pourrait qualifier de gênant, il parle enfin.  
« Tu n'es pas d'ici ? »  
« Ça se voit tant que ça ? C'est une si petite ville ? », sourit-elle de plus belle en croisant ses jambes et rajustant les lunettes de soleil posés sur sa tête, comme si elle était embarrassée.  
« Tu ne m'adresserais probablement pas la parole si c'était le cas. »  
« Et pourquoi cela ? Serais-tu un mauvais garçon ? », demande-t-elle en jouant de ses sourcils.  
« On peut dire ça... Si on se réfère aux rumeurs. »  
« Oh.... Si tu es sujet aux rumeurs ça signifie que tu es une personne passionnante... », s'intéresse Allison.  
« Et pourtant... », commence-t-il et ne finit jamais sa phrase.  
Scott plie le journal et le pose de côté, à sa droite, sur son calepin. Il boit quelques gorgés de sa boisson pour éviter de parler à cette nouvelle venue. Cependant, pendant qu'il avale ces gorgés, il se dit qu'une compagnie, toute nouvelle de surcroit, ne serait pas de mauvaise augure. Ça serait un renouveau. Il a besoin d'un renouveau.  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans cette ville ennuyeuse ? »  
« Les petites villes soporifiques le sont généralement pas. Il y a souvent des secrets à déceler. C'est en tout cas ce que je crois. »  
Scott regarde les doigts manucurés de la jeune femme parcourir la table blanche d'une manière chorégraphique puis attrape le journal qui dissimulait si bien son calepin bleu, et le stylo noir. Elle finit le sudoku en un tour de main. À un moment, elle pose le stylo et fronce ses sourcils, l'air songeur.  
« Tu as un prénom ? », demande-t-elle.  
« Ma mère m'en a donné un, oui. », sourit-il. Pour la première fois depuis cette rencontre. Depuis son retour, surement aussi.  
« Et je dois le deviner ? »  
« Ça serait marrant, mais long et vite fatiguant. Scott. »  
« Enchantée, Scott. »  
Elle reprend le stylo et écrit à nouveau. Encore des chiffres, dans un coin de la page. Elle se lève ensuite de la chaise.  
« Appelle-moi. »

_

Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps avant de tomber sur Scott McCall. Très petite ville, en effet. - Allison  
Parfait. Nous sommes sur la bonne route. - Tante Kate

_

« Où étais-tu passé ?! », s'écrit Melissa depuis le hall d'entrée à Scott qui monte les marches du perron en trainant de plus en plus des pieds.  
« Je me suis promené en ville après le boulot. »  
« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? », soupire sa mère et le laisse entrer avant de refermer la porte.  
« Plutôt cool. »  
« Vraiment ? Pas trop dur ? »  
« Non. Le docteur Deaton est très sympa avec moi et les animaux sont … distrayants. »  
« Tant mieux alors. », sourit Melissa qui semble être soulagée. « Je travaille de nuit ce soir mais j'ai laissé un gratin de pâtes aux fromages dans le four et je crois qu'il reste de la glace dans le congélateur. »  
« Super. Merci. »  
Scott monte les marches d'escaliers dans le but de s'enfermer dans sa chambre mais il s'arrête en cours de route et se retourne face à sa mère.  
« Stiles n'a toujours pas rappelé ? »  
Il sait au triste silence de Melissa que la réponse est négative.  
« Tu sais, avec les cours il doit probablement manquer de temps. Il appellera ce week-end. Ne t'en fais pas. »  
Scott monte à l'étage sans un mot et ne le quittera pas avant le lendemain matin.

C'est quelque chose de très stupide mais Scott dors avec la lumière allumée. Depuis cinq ans. Les psychiatres ont tenté de lui convaincre de se séparer de cette habitude mais il était et est encore persuadé que la lumière éloignerait les démons, ces yeux rouges scintillants dans le noir. Cette lumière est sa seule protection. 

_

Allison ne trouve pas le sommeil. C'est une grande fille mais se savoir loin de chez elle pour une mission donnée qui lui est totalement inconnue, seule, elle ne peut pas dormir à poings fermés. Elle se trouve dans ce petit motel, cette chambre ayant gardé cette désagréable odeur de renfermé, avec ces meubles vieillots et une télé en panne. Elle a déjà vidé le mini-bar et tourne en rond. Elle a lu pendant un certain temps un de ses bouquins sur le mythe des loup-garous jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne peur en pensant à un échec. Si elle ratait cette mission, elle perdrait la confiance de sa tante et la confirmation concernant le fait qu'elle ne soit pas faites pour ce quoi elle est pourtant née. Chasseuse de loup-garous. Un titre qu'elle chérit depuis tellement de temps.  
Alors elle a entreprit des recherches sur Scott McCall via internet. Et elle n'a pas trouvé grand chose à vrai dire. Juste un garçon de seize ans, à l'époque, mentalement dérangé étant persuadé d'avoir croisé la route d'un loup-garou lorsqu'il se baladait en pleine nuit dans la forêt avec son ami. Ils étaient apparemment à la recherche de l'autre partie du demi-corps que la police avait découvert. Toute une histoire abracadabrante. Son ami, surnommé Stiles, n'a jamais confirmé les propos de Scott.  
Le téléphone d'Allison sonne. Étrange pour une heure si tardive. Un peu plus d'une heure du matin. Un numéro qu'elle ne connait pas est affiché. Elle décroche tout de même.  
« Allo ? »  
« Bonsoir. C'est Scott. Le gars de cet après-midi... »  
« Je me rappelle de toi, Scott. », sourit Allison en fermant le clapet de son ordinateur portable qui était encore sur l'un des articles concernant le lycanthrope.  
« Désolé d'appeler si tard. Je t'ai réveillé ? »  
« Non, je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Toi non plus on dirait. »  
« Ouais et... Je ne voulais pas être seul donc j'ai tenté d'appeler la seule personne que je connaissais. »  
« Connaître ? On vient de se rencontrer, pendant cinq minutes. »  
« Et pourtant tu m'as donné ton numéro de téléphone. »  
« Oui, je l'ai fais. », rit-elle, « Parfois je fais des choses surprenantes et folles. Ça met un peu de piment dans la vie, pas vrai ? »  
« Exact. »  
Allison se mordille la lèvre inférieure avant de lancer son idée :  
« Ça te dirait de sortir ? »  
« Quand ? »  
« Maintenant. Aucun de nous deux n'a sommeil et tout comme toi je ne veux pas être seule. Je ne connais personne dans cette ville. »  
« Et si j'étais une mauvaise personne ? »  
« Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis une grande fille qui cherche un peu d'amusement dans sa vie. »  
« D'accord. Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? »  
« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une forêt. »  
« Une forêt ? », répète Scott, le ton changeant, plus hésitant.  
« Oui. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une forêt ? », se moque Allison.  
« Si, bien sûr... »  
« De toute façon, à une heure du matin je doute que quoique ce soit soit ouvert. Tu ne penses pas ? La forêt semble être un parfait compromis. »  
« … Ok. D'accord. Mais je n'ai pas de voiture, ma mère est parti travailler, alors viens me chercher. Tu as de quoi écrire pour noter l'adresse ? »

Allison est garée devant une simple et commune petite maison d'un quartier résidentiel. Les lampadaires éclairent la route vide de toute vie. Une lumière est allumée dans une des pièces de la maison de Scott. Elle suppose que c'est sa chambre. En haut à droite. Trop préoccupée à scruter la fenêtre, elle ne remarque pas la présence du jeune homme qui toque à sa vitre. Allison sursaute, puis ouvre débloque la sécurité de la voiture en appuyant sur un des boutons près de sa portière. Scott fait le tour et entre pour s'installer à la place du passager.  
« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. », sourit-il. Allison remarque son air simplet. Elle lui fait un sourire en retour.  
« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'éteins pas la lumière ? », demande-t-elle en montrant la pièce allumée du doigt. Il hausse les épaules et secoue la tête.  
« Non. »  
« Oh, d'accord. Allons-y alors. »  
Et elle démarre la voiture.

Scott porte un jean délavé et un sweat à capuche rouge dont la capuche est sur sa tête. Il a ses mains dans les poches et la tête baissé comme s'il craignait d'être là, comme s'il ne devait pas être là.  
Il fait nuit noir et ils ne sont éclairés que par la lampe torche qu'Allison tient en main. Ses pas sont nettement moins hésitants que ceux de Scott. Elle avance en ayant l'air de connaître l'endroit comme sa poche. Elle le devance d'ailleurs de plusieurs pas, se tourne alors vers lui, place la lumière de la lampe en direction de son visage :  
« Allez, viens ! »  
Elle semble prendre toute cette soirée comme un jeu, un vrai amusement. Scott, lui, commence à regretter son appel. Mais il accélère tout de même le pas pour la rattraper. Une fois à la même hauteur, Allison croise son bras autour du sien et ils continuent ainsi leur avancée.  
Ils s'arrêtent lorsqu'ils sont en hauteur. Scott est assis sur une grosse roche, Allison est debout à admirer la vue.  
« C'est magnifique. », annonce-t-elle éblouie. « La vue. Tu ne veux pas regarder ? »  
« Je connais bien déjà. »  
Ses yeux sont encore à terre, à observer son pied droit aplatir des feuilles mortes. Ses chaussures sont pleines de boue, sa mère le réprimandera certainement demain matin. D'ailleurs, il passera une mauvaise journée dû au manque évident de sommeil qui l'attend.  
« Ah oui, c'est vrai. », répond Allison. « Tu avais l'habitude de venir ici ? »  
« Plus ou moins oui... »  
« Tu as de la chance d'habiter dans cette ville. Elle me plait beaucoup. Peut-être que je resterais plus longtemps. »  
« Pour quelle raison es-tu là ? »  
« Je me prend quelques jours de vacances. »  
« Des vacances ? A Beacon Hills ? », dit-il en levant sa tête vers elle. Perplexe.  
« Et pourquoi pas ? Je t'ai dis que j'aimais les petites villes. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »  
« Si. »  
Elle sourit à nouveau et vient s'installer près de lui.  
Scott n'ignore pas le fait que leur genou se touchent ni le doux parfum d'Allison qui parvient à arriver jusqu'à ses narines.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne voulais pas être seul ce soir ? », demande-t-elle après un long silence.  
Scott se mord les lèvres au lieu de répondre.  
« Bon... », fait Allison lorsqu'elle sait qu'elle n'obtiendra pas de réponses, « J'aime ta compagnie en tout cas. »  
« Merci. J'aime aussi ta compagnie. »  
La jeune femme sourit et se penche pour gentiment et affectueusement cogner son épaule contre le sien. Scott sourit à son tour, c'est comme contagieux lorsque Allison lance de grands sourires. Et elle décèle dans la lumière du quart de lune les petits yeux plissés du jeune homme, ses pommettes au creux des joues et cet air si innocent. Elle prend sa main dans la sienne et se penche pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres rafraichies par le vent frais sur sa joue, plus chaude. 

_

La vie de Scott avait pris une belle petite routine. Il travaillait désormais à temps partiel en tant qu'assistant du vétérinaire Deaton et passait le reste de ses journées avec Allison. Il l'appréciait un peu plus chaque jour. Ils se promenaient souvent dans certains coins de la forêt ou mangeaient ensemble au snack bar de la ville et Scott l'avait déjà présenté à sa mère même si Allison était réticente à cette rencontre puis assez nerveuse.  
Tout allait pour le mieux puis, au bout de deux semaines une coupure d'électricité se produit. Panne générale dans le quartier.  
Il est un peu plus de vingt-deux heures, Scott regarde un épisode rediffusé de Scrubs lorsqu'il est plongé dans le noir. Il est seul dans la maison, Melissa n'a cessé de travailler de nuit cette semaine. Scott a peur. Une crise d'asthme se prépare. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas être effrayé. Ce n'est rien du tout, la lumière va être vite rétablie, et puis de toute façon, il n'a pas à avoir peur du noir, il est déjà resté dans l'obscurité totale en pleine forêt plusieurs fois, la phobie est passée, merci à Allison.  
Mais il cherche son inhalateur, commence à manquer d'air, ne le trouve pas et panique. Il ne peut pas faire une crise d'asthme et une crise de panique en même temps, n'est-ce pas ? Il se met alors proche de la fenêtre pour tenter de gagner un peu d'air et de calme. Il lui faudra une longue minute avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'a pas ouvert la fenêtre. Il ne se souvient pas l'avoir vu ouverte depuis vingt heure lorsqu'il est rentré. Il l'avait fermé peu de temps après, une fois sa douche faite car il était justement en serviette. Il avait froid, alors il avait fermé la fenêtre. Mais actuellement... actuellement la fenêtre est grande ouverte. Son pouls s'affole, il sent comme un poing au niveau de ses poumons, s'accroupit donc et prend sa tête entre ses mains.  
« Scott ? », fait une voix qui, hélas, lui est familière. « Ouvre les yeux, Scott. »  
Il les ferme encore plus. Si fort que ses paupières commence à lui faire mal. Et il pousse son dos contre le mur dans le but de pouvoir fuir bien que l'idée soit absurde, mais dans un moment pareil, rien n'est rationnel. Tout est dans sa tête. C'est que les médecins lui ont dit, ce que sa mère lui a dit, ce que Stiles lui a dit. C'est dans ta tête, Scott.  
« Scott... »  
Il sent sa présence près de lui, son souffle arrive jusqu'à son cou. Il est dans la pièce, mais rien de toute cela n'est vrai, n'est-ce pas. Et il ne bouge pas. Sa présence reste là durant plusieurs minutes que Scott perçoit comme de longues heures. L'électricité ne revient toujours pas. Scott est bloqué, dans le noir avec son pire cauchemar.  
Il aurait du prendre ses médicaments. Tout ça est de sa faute. S'il avait suivit le traitement, il n'en serait pas là, de retour à la case départ. C'est ce qu'il va faire. Il va les prendre tout de suite, ça ira mieux après. Son imagination s'évapora.  
Scott se lève doucement en prenant soin de garder ses yeux fermés car il ne veut pas croiser ces yeux rouges. Mais le problème est qu'il sera bien obligé de les ouvrir à un moment donné pour atteindre la salle de bain. Il ne verrait pas grand chose, bien sur mais l'éclairage de la lune l'aiderait un peu même si elle serait tout aussi une crainte.  
Il patiente un court instant, histoire de prendre le courage nécessaire, puis ouvre les yeux. Et il le voit. Un peu plus différent que la dernière fois. Il a un peu vieillit et a décidé de laisser une barbe naissante. Ses yeux ne sont pas rouges ce soir mais clairs. Sans doute verts, sans doute bleus, Scott ne sait pas, ça lui est égal. Mais il est beau. Il est vêtu tout de noir, à toujours sa veste en cuir. Un fin sourire est formé sur ses lèvres. Il semble content de revoir Scott, que Scott ai ouvert les yeux pour le voir aussi.  
Scott l'ignore – tout comme son coeur qui tente de quitter sa cage thoracique – et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Il fouille à l'aveugle dans la boite à médicaments celui nécessaire, quand il tombe au toucher sur un tube qui lui semble être le bon il recule jusqu'à avoir le clair de lune dans son champ de vision. Dans le processus, il sent l'intrus contre lui qui lui prend les médicaments des mains.  
« Ne prend pas ces médicaments, Scott. Tu n'es pas malade et tu le sais. »  
Sa voix est rassurante, ça agace Scott car il préfèrerait le voir odieux et monstrueux plutôt qu'attendrissant.  
« Si je ne suis pas malade alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai vécu cinq ans dans ce centre psychiatrique ? », peste-t-il.  
« Tu dis ça comme si c'est moi qui t'y avais emmené. Les humains aiment se débarrasser des choses qu'ils ne comprennent pas, qu'ils ne souhaitent pas comprendre dû à leur différence. »  
« Je n'ai rien de différent. », s'énerve-t-il.  
« Et pourtant... tu es le fou du village. »  
Il tourne le tube de médicaments dans sa main puis avance vers les WC, ouvre le tube, plonge les gélules dans les toilettes et tire la chasse.  
Scott est bouche bée. L'homme s'avance vers lui et touche son menton du bouts des doigts pour le faire fermer sa bouche. Scott sursaute à son toucher.  
« Tu as souvent pensé à moi durant ton séjour ? », demande-t-il d''une voix charmante.  
Scott ne répond pas.  
« Ton silence veut dire que oui. Sache que c'est réciproque. », il lui tourne autour comme un requin, « Alors tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été heureux lorsque j'ai senti ta présence dans les bois il y a quelques semaines de ça. Je serais bien venu te voir mais tu n'étais pas seul. Elle est jolie. Une belle brune. Elle me fait penser à Blanche-Neige, pas toi ? »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? »  
Il rigole puis s'approche de Scott. Leurs lèvres sont si proche l'une de l'autre. Souffle contre souffle.  
« Tout. »  
Scott manque une seconde sa respiration.  
« Enfin, sauf la fille. Très jolie, je l'ai dit, mais pas mon type. »  
Scott le regarde alors tourner la tête en direction de la fenêtre, il semble écouter quelque chose non loin, il s'éloigne alors petit à petit dans l'obscurité.  
L'électricité est de retour. L'homme a disparu. Le bruit de la télé fait sursauter Scott. Son réveil clignote 00:00 en continu. Et tout va mal.  
Malgré tout, il ressent en plus de l'anxiété de l'excitation. Et ça l'énerve. L'excitation augmente en même temps que l'énervement contre lui-même et c'est l'émoi qui gagne la partie car il finira la soirée à se masturber en pensant à son fantasme, son pire cauchemar.

_

« Ça va ? », lance Allison au moment de s'asseoir face à Scott à leur table habituelle du Snack Bar.  
« Oui. Il y a eu une coupure d'électricité hier soir mais à part ça oui, puis il n'y rien de neuf. »  
« Han, toi qui ne reste pas sans lumière ! », s'exclame-t-elle les yeux à la fois écarquillés et inquiets. « Ça a duré longtemps ? »  
« Non... non, ça – ils ont tout rétabli rapidement. »  
« T'aurais dû m'appeler. »  
« Je ne suis pas non plus un bébé. J'ai survécu, Allison. Tu vois ? », ajoute-t-il en levant les mains pour prouver qu'il est bien là devant elle, et en forme.  
Elle sourit gentiment, avance sa main pour trouver la sienne. Elle remarque ensuite que le calepin bleue est disposé près de lui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et ça fait tout aussi longtemps qu'elle n'a plus aucune piste pour avancer dans sa mission.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu écris dans ce calepin comme ça ? », demande-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.  
Scott avale lourdement sa salive et zieute rapidement son carnet avant de reposer ses yeux sur Allison.  
« Rien. Rien d'intéressant. J'ai peur d'oublier des choses parfois alors j'écris tout. »  
« Tu parles de moi dedans ? »  
« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? », s'esclaffe Scott.  
« Parce que... dans ce cas ça m'intéresse ? Savoir ce que tu penses de moi... »  
« Je pense que tu es parfaite, la meilleure chose que j'ai pu rencontré. »  
Allison rougit malgré elle. 

Scott et Allison viennent passer l'après-midi chez lui à faire l'amour dans sa chambre. Leurs gestes avait d'abord été maladroits puis plus assurés et finalement, ce n'était pas si mal. Plutôt même un très bon moment. Allison s'est enroulée dans un drap et écoute l'eau couler de la douche. Elle est censée le rejoindre, c'est ce qu'elle lui a dit mais il serait bien qu'elle profite de ce petit moment solitaire. Elle se lève donc du lit, toujours vêtue du drap car elle ne souhaiterait pas prendre froid malgré le corps chaud des ébats récents, et fouille rapidement les placards du bureau. Elle tombe dans un des placards sur une photo de Scott et d'un garçon à la tête rasé. Un ami. Le fameux Stiles peut-être. Elle soulève la photo et sourit à la vue du calepin bleu. Elle le prend dans ses mains, jette un œil en direction de la salle de bain pour vérifier que Scott est toujours à l'intérieur et l'ouvre.  
À première vue ça ne semble être qu'un ensemble de mots sans forcément de sens. Certains sont surlignés ou encadrés, d'autres sont très crus mais un prénom, le même, ne cesse d'y être répété au fil des pages.

« Qui est Derek ? »  
Le bruit de la fourchette qui tombe contre le coin de la table raisonne faiblement à ses oreilles car il semble qu'il ait perdu toutes facultés de ses sens. Il baisse son regard sur ses mains tremblotantes malgré lui puis le relève pour le lancer avec un air ahuri à Allison.  
« D'où est-ce que tu sors ce nom ? »  
Allison entend bien la soudaine nervosité dans la voix de Scott mais ne se démonte pas pour autant.  
« Je l'ai lu quelque p- »  
« Dans mon carnet. »  
Elle ne sait pas si c'est une question ou une affirmation mais ne répond pas, garde un visage sans expression. Ils sont comme d'habitude au restaurant, ils mangent chacun un cheeseburger. Scott a commandé des frites ondulées à côté et une limonade. Tout se portait à merveille et Allison ne souhaiterait pas voir Scott faire une scène mais le provoquer est ce qui lui permettrait d'avancer les choses. Cela fait déjà trois semaines qu'elle est là et elle se trouve toujours au point mort. Kate et Lydia ne cessent de la harceler de messages et d'appels. Il faut que ça avance.  
« Je suis désolée - », commence-t-elle mais est coupée par le ton surélevé de Scott :  
« Non, tu n'es pas désolée sinon tu ne l'aurais jamais lu. »  
« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça, j'étais curieuse. Je suis simplement humaine. Ce n'est pas si grave. »  
« Si ça n'a pas d'importance pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches à savoir qui est Derek ? »  
« Parce que c'est un prénom que tu écris sans cesse. Tout le temps. »  
« Tu me crois fou toi aussi... »  
« Non. », répond-elle d'une voix douce et tente de poser sa main sur son avant-bras mais il recule, souhaitant éviter tout contact.  
« Derek n'existe pas, d'accord. »  
« Mais- »  
« DEREK N'EXISTE PAS ! », hurle Scott faisant sursauter Allison ainsi que toutes les personnes dans la salle.  
Il se lève ensuite de sa chaise et quitte l'endroit en trombe. 

_

« Scott ? Est-ce que ça va ? », demande Melissa à travers la porte fermée de la chambre.  
« Oui... »  
Melissa ouvre la porte pour le voir à sa plus grande surprise dans le noir. Lui qui habituellement est incapable de rester sans lumière a fermé les rideaux et est recroquevillé sur lui-même sur son lit.  
« Tu n'es pas sorti de tout le week-end et pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es mis dans le noir ? », elle avance vers la fenêtre et les tire pour laisser place au jour. « Tu veux que j'appelle Mademoiselle Morrell ? »  
Elle s'assoit près de lui et caresse gentiment ses cheveux noirs. Il fait non de la tête. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Il ne veut pas d'un psy, il veut Derek. Il s'était dit que s'il se mettait dans le noir complet, il viendrait à lui mais ce n'est visiblement pas comme ça que ça marche. Deux jours qu'il attend, deux jours que rien ne se passe. Pourtant, s'il est une partie de son imagination, il devrait apparaître quand bon lui semble.  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu t'es disputé avec Allison ? »  
Scott ne répond pas.  
« Je vais t'apporter de quoi manger et te faire un chocolat chaud. »

_Allo ? Mademoiselle Morrell ? Scott a rechuté..._

_

_« Allo ? »  
« Allison, c'est Lydia. »  
« Oh. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'appelles pas depuis ton portable ? »  
« Je n'ai plus de batterie, j'ai du emprunter un autre à quelqu'un. Est-ce que ça va ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Toujours en plein milieu de ton problème familiale ? C'est long pour quelque chose de pas très grave. »  
« Oui, je sais. Je rentre bientôt ne t'en fais pas. »  
« Tu n'as pas l'habitude de me mentir. Ça me fait bizarre... Très mal. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »  
« Tu n'es pas chez ton père. J'ai appelé, il ne t'as pas vu depuis Noël dernier. »  
« C'est parce qu- »  
« C'est encore tes histoires de loup-garous, pas vrai ? »  
« Lydia - »  
« Tu sais quoi, n'appelle plus. Ne cherche pas à me contacter. Tu n'auras plus besoin de mentir. Je vais mettre tes affaires dans un carton, tu les récupéras lorsque tu seras décidée à revenir. »  
Bip... bip... bip..._

_

Il est dix-heures passé lorsqu'Allison frappe à la porte des McCall. Scott lui-même vient l'ouvrir. Il a les yeux cernés et le teint terne. Il porte un t-shirt gris tâché de graisses et d'un bermuda noir. Il n'est pas coiffé. Tout marque: déprime sur lui.  
« Je suis venue m'excuser. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû lire ton carnet. C'était privé et... je te laisserais ton intimité à l'avenir. Si tu veux toujours de moi, bien sur. »  
« Tu as pleuré ? »  
Allison cligne plusieurs fois des cils comme si ça allait faire partir ses larmes embués, et parcours le revers de sa main sur ses joues.  
« Non. »  
Scott ouvre un peu plus la porte et se décale pour la laisser entrer.  
« Tes larmes ont séché, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de les essuyer. », lui avoue-t-il.  
« Tu veux bien me pardonner ? », demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
« Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état. »  
« C'est plutôt moi qui ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état ! », s'exclame-t-elle, un peu plus joyeuse. « Je pense savoir quoi faire pour me faire pardonner... », ajoute-t-elle maintenant malicieuse.  
« Allison, ne t'en fais pas tu es toute pardonnée. »  
« Non non, je tiens à réellement m'excuser. »  
Et elle l'entraine à l'étage. 

Le couple est assis sereinement sur le lit une place et la jeune femme embrasse le jeune homme langoureusement. Ses mains sont placés sur sa nuque lorsqu'elle lie et délie sa langue avec la sienne. Scott aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures, cependant Allison décide de quitter sa bouche pour son cou qu'elle parsème de baisers avec délicatesse mais désir, aussi. Scott à sa tête penchée en arrière, les yeux fermés et pour une fois depuis le week-end il se sent apaisé. Aucune angoisse, aucun compte à rendre. Pas de Mademoiselle Morrell. Juste du plaisir et de la tranquillité.  
« Allonge-toi. », chuchote Allison.  
Elle lui retire son t-shirt avant qu'il ne se positionne allongé sur le dos. Et elle parcourt ses mains sur son torse, sensuellement, avec quelques baisers encore, ici et là. Scott semble être relaxé, sa respiration est calme, mais sa bouche est entrouverte, ses poings plus ou moins serrés. L'excitation monte lorsque qu'il sent la langue d'Allison lécher son torse de bas en haut. Elle lève alors le visage, tout sourire, sentant sur sa hanche placée contre lui le gonflement de son entrejambe. Elle pose sa main dessus et le branle tendrement à travers le pantalon. Scott ne peut réprimer ses soupirs d'aise qui arrivent petit à petit, au gré de va et vient de la pression que la main d'Allison à sur son sexe. Finalement enfin après un certain temps qui paraît long à Scott, elle libère son pénis de son pantalon et rien que cette libération le soulage d'avantage. La jeune femme entreprend encore quelques mouvements avant de se reculer afin d'être face à son entrejambe et le mettre en bouche. Elle n'est pas vraiment habituée à ce genre de pratique mais fait du mieux qu'elle peut, suce le bout où elle goute d'ailleurs le pré sperme et lèche l'érection grandissante de tout son long, continue à le masturber à la base du sexe. Tout ceci plait à Scott qui émet des gémissements et qui a une main posée sur la tête d'Allison, lui intimant ainsi de continuer ce qu'elle fait.  
Tout est merveilleux sauf que le problème avec Scott est qu'il n'imagine pas Allison, pas dans sa tête. Il sait que c'est elle, sa copine, qui est entrain de lui faire une fellation mais il ne perçoit aucune image d'elle lorsqu'il a les yeux fermés.  
La vérité est que c'est Derek qu'il imagine. L'objet ultime de ses fantasmes depuis ce qui lui semble être toujours mais juste depuis son adolescence, ce moment où on se cherche encore. Et il est certain, dans son esprit, son subconscient en tout cas, que la personne cherchée a été trouvée et que ce n'est pas une fille. Pas Allison. Non, c'était Derek qui était entre ses jambes et les lèvres autour de son érection étaient les siennes. Et il était parfait. Perf-  
La jouissance fut atteinte. Allison qui ne s'y attendait pas manqua de s'étouffer et toussota, laissant échapper le sperme et sa salive abondante de sa bouche.  
« Allison ! », s'écria Scott, « Je suis désolé ! Ça va ? »  
Elle se dégagea mais ne trouva pas d'autres alternatives que d'avaler le sperme restant puis essuya ses lèvres de la main.  
« Ça t'a plu ? », demande-t-elle ensuite.  
« On dirait oui... », répond-il en posant ses yeux sur le désordre que cet orgasme a crée. Les draps sont à changer.  
Allison glousse, le teint rougi et les pommettes apparentes. 

Plus tard dans la soirée alors que Scott lui fera l'amour, Allison apercevra dans un coin de la chambre deux points rouges. Qu'est-ce que deux points rouges aussi gros que des billes en pleine noirceur ? Elle les observe dans la pénombre et plus elle les scrute plus elle sait ce que c'est, qui c'est. Une créature les regarde durant leurs ébats, c'est effrayant et aberrant. Mais étonnement jouissif également.

_

_« Je crois avoir vu le loup-garou. »  
« Tu crois l'avoir vu ? C'est-à-dire ? »  
« J'ai cru voir des yeux rouges. »  
« Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas assurée de ce que tu voyais ou non ? »  
« J'étais occupée. Avec Scott. »  
« Tu ne serais pas entrain d'oublier que ce Scott n'est qu'un outil à ta quête ? »  
« Non ! Bien sur que non. »  
« Ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui. L'amour n'a pas de place dans les affaires. »  
« Je ne suis pas amoureuse. Je te l'assure. »_

_

Le lendemain matin, Allison se sent pathétique. Elle était si proche du but qu'elle était capable de le voir. Et pourtant, elle avait préféré rester là à se faire prendre ardemment par Scott. Est-ce que c'était par peur qu'elle n'avait pas daigné réagir ? C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu faire ? Elle n'avait ni armes, ni aconit. Rien. Elle était sans défense, totalement vulnérable. Ou est-ce qui lui était plus important ou appréciable d'être avec Scott qu'avec ce pourquoi elle était venue ? Elle ne ressentait rien pour Scott, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se retrouvait juste seule au monde, seule avec lui ?  
La jeune femme soupire, blasée et exaspérée par son propre comportement, puis sort de sa chambre. Il est à peu près dix heures du matin, le soleil est déjà à au rendez vous, prêt à toucher le zénith, Allison met donc ses lunettes de soleil, initialement sur sa tête, sur le bout de son nez.  
Le journal d'aujourd'hui dans une main, son sac sur l'épaule droite et ses clés de voiture dans l'autre, Allison marche dans le petit parking du motel en direction de son véhicule. A quelques pas déjà, elle s'aperçoit qu'il y a un problème. Elle accélère ses pas et découvre effectivement que pas une mais les quatre pneus ont été dégonflées. Oh non..., pense-t-elle. Et elle n'a pas le temps de penser plus ou de réagir autrement qu'elle sent une présence derrière son dos.  
« Besoin d'aide ? », entonne une voix masculine.  
Allison sursaute un peu en se retournant et fait face à un homme brun et de grande taille. Il est incontestablement beau malgré la dureté de son visage dissimulée par cet faux air de flirt. Il sourit finement mais il est si faux. Mais elle ne peut que lui pardonner à la vue des ces prunelles vertes claires qu'elle trouve absolument magnifiques.  
Puis elle secoue la tête lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle l'a peut-être dévisagé trop longuement. Heureusement qu'elle a ses lunettes qu'elle retire d'ailleurs et repose sur sa tête.  
« Hum, apparemment... Quelqu'un s'est amusé à crever mes pneus. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait me faire ça, je ne connais pas grand monde ici. », raconte Allison, gênée et embêtée, la main sur le front.  
« Les gens font des méchancetés sans aucune raison de nos jours... », répond-il.  
« Vous dites ça comme si vous étiez d'un autre siècle. », ne put s'empêcher de rire Allison, « On doit probablement être de la même génération. »  
Il hausse les épaules et son regard se fait plus amical.  
« Vous voulez que j'appelle une dépanneuse ? »  
« Non, je vais le faire. Mais c'est gentil de proposer. », sourit-elle, « Comment vous appelez-vous ? Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu dans le coin. »  
« Derek. » Le sourire constant d'Allison s'efface immédiatement à l'entente de ce prénom. « Derek Hale. Je suis d'ici pourtant, mais pas vraiment. Pas en pleine ville en tout cas. »  
Allison hoche de la tête positivement, tente de reprendre ses esprits et surtout son air jovial pour ne rien laisser transparaitre mais le fait avec peine.  
« D'accord, bien merci. D'avoir proposé de m'aider. »  
« Pas de quoi. », fait-il en s'éloignant.  
« Je m'appelle Allison ! », s'écrit-elle dans le but de le retenir un peu plus. « Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé mais je m'appelle Allison Argent. »  
« Argent ? C'est français, non ? » Elle opine de la tête. « Joli. », répond-il alors.  
« Merci. Vous savez, comme je ne connais pas grand monde, je me disais qu'on pourrait faire connaissance autour d'un verre. Si vous voulez, bien sur. »  
« Seulement si on se tutoie. », fait-il plein de charme. Elle aquiesce. « Ce soir, alors ? La pleine lune sera peut-être en notre faveur. Ça ne te rend pas trop lunatique, j'espère ? »  
« Quoi donc ? »  
« La pleine lune. »  
Le coeur d'Allison bat fort sans qu'elle sache réellement pourquoi. À ce moment précis elle sait que c'est le bon Derek et que ce Derek est à coup sur loup-garou et qu'il sait qu'elle sait. Il ne lui reste qu'agir alors, ce soir. Cependant, une fois devant le fait accompli, la chasseuse perd tout ces moyens. Elle est une simple petite chose fragile face à lui. Lui qui est grand et large.  
« A... à ce soir, donc. Je te donne mon numéro, on se donnera un lieu et une heure plus tard dans la journée. »  
Elle tire un stylo de son sac et note son numéro dans un coin du journal qu'elle tenait toujours en main et qu'elle déchire pour le lui transmettre.  
« Merci. A plus tard, Allison. »

Allison n'appelle pas de dépanneuse tout de suite. Non, elle retourne dans sa chambre se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Elle a chaud et frissonne pourtant, passe de l'eau tiède sur son visage puis s'assoit sur le rebord de la baignoire.  
Il était dans la même pièce qu'eux hier soir. Ces points rouges étaient les yeux d'un alpha et ils étaient les siens; ceux de Derek.  
Allison ne peut pas se mentir, cette personne, ou plutôt cette créature lui fait peur. Très peur. Mais il faut devoir se battre, pour gagner son mérite.

Finalement ce sera à 20h et dans un bar spécialisé en cocktails en tout genre que Allison et Derek se donneront rendez-vous. Avant de partir du motel, Allison a bien pris soin de s'armer d'aconit enfermé précieusement dans un petit tube argenté et d'une petite arbalète, tout ceci dans son sac fermement coincé entre son bras, les doigts serrés autour de la sangle.  
Elle tente de garder son stress, sachant qu'il entendra parfaitement bien les battements de son coeur. Et elle s'installe à une table, attend impatiemment sa venue.  
Il n'est pas très en retard. Derek arrive avec nonchalance mais lui sourit lorsqu'il marche en sa direction et s'assoit face à elle. Il l'a salue et appelle un serveur d'un geste de la main.  
« T'as passé une bonne journée ? »  
« Sans plus. Je pense rester à Beacon Hills alors j'ai cherché quelques jobs ici et là. Je croise les doigts. »  
« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse dans cette ville si ennuyeuse ? »  
« Je ne la trouve pas si ennuyeuse que ça. Bien au contraire. »  
« Qu'est-ce qui la rend passionnante selon, toi ? »  
« Je ne sais pas... L'environnement, les gens... que je trouve tous très mystérieux. »  
« Tu me trouve mystérieux ? »  
« Très. Comme si tu gardais un secret très précieux. »  
« Tout le monde à des secrets. »  
« C'est vrai », avoue Allison en haussant des épaules.  
« Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? », lance Derek après avoir commandé une boisson.  
« Déjà ? »  
« Tu sauras que je suis en fait plutôt très confident. »  
« Vraiment ? » Il affirme en hochant la tête. « Vas-y alors, je t'écoute. », lance-t-elle de boire une gorgée de son alcool sucré.  
« Nous avons tous les deux un Scott en commun. »  
Allison ne feigne pas l'étonnement, elle est réellement étonnée. Elle pensait pas qu'il lancerait ce sujet si rapidement.  
« Scott est l'un de mes plus grands secrets », continue-t-il.  
« En quoi est-ce qu'il est un secret ? », demande-t-elle bien que ce n'est pas la question qu'elle souhaitait poser à la base.  
« Tu sais ce qu'est un plaisir coupable ? Quand tu sais que c'est stupide ou mal d'aimer quelque chose mais que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'aimer parce que c'est juste comme ça, t'aime cette chose. Cette chose c'est Scott. Et je pourrais parier que, d'une manière ou d'une autre c'est un plaisir partagé. »  
« Je ne suis pas certaine de voir où est-ce que tu veux en venir... », fronce-t-elle.  
« Moi je crois que tu vois parfaitement bien. »  
Allison ne répond pas, réfléchit plutôt.  
« Tu aimes Scott ? », finit-elle par demander.  
« Je verrais plutôt ça comme une appartenance. »  
« Appartenance ? C'est d'un être humain dont on parle. Quelqu'un de malade- »  
« Scott n'est pas malade ! Tu le sais et je sais la raison pour laquelle tu le sais tout comme la raison de ta présence en ville. Pourquoi perdre autant de temps avec Scott ? Pourquoi ne pas juste venir directement à moi ? Tu voulais m'énerver ? Me faire enrager jusqu'à ce que je décide un jour de tuer la première personne que je vois dans la rue ? »  
« Je... Je ne savais rien. Je ne savais même pas qui t'étais avant ce matin. »  
« C'est un mensonge, et d'ailleurs, tu mens terriblement mal, Allison. » Elle s'apprête à répondre mais Derek ne lui laisse pas le temps. « Tu m'as vu hier. Tu as vu que je vous regardais et pourtant tu n'as pas bougé. Non, tu es restée là à prendre ton pied et je pourrais parier que je t'ai aidé à te faire jouir. Maintenant je me demande pourquoi est-ce que les Argent envoie la personne la plus stupide et incompétente pour me tuer ? C'est méprisant. Je vois ça comme une insulte. »  
Allison est bouche bée face à ces propos. Son visage est rouge. Sans un mot, elle se penche pour prendre son sac qu'elle avait posé à ses pieds, recule sa chaise et se lève.  
« Je vais m'en aller. Cette soirée fut... intéressante. Dans la plus étrange façon qu'il soit. »  
Elle part sentant le regard perçant de Derek derrière elle et elle ne se préoccupe plus de savoir si son coeur bat trop vite ou pas. Elle est effrayée car en arrivant dans ce restaurant, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il n'en sache autant sur elle et sur sa famille, lorsqu'elle savait si peu sur lui.  
La jeune femme marche à grand pas en direction de sa voiture. Bien évidemment, pour compliquer les choses, les lampadaires du parking sont éteints. Heureusement qu'elle garde toujours une mini-lampe torche dans son sac, qu'elle cherche avec empressement. Et au moment où elle pense avoir la main dessus, elle sent des ongles voire des griffes parcourir lentement son cou puis appuyer sur sa peau fragile. Pas suffisamment pour la blesser mais assez pour la faire mal. Allison déglutit, avec difficulté.  
« Je vais t'amener à Scott », susurre-t-il au creux de son oreille, « mais ça sera la dernière fois que tu t'approcheras de lui. »

_

Scott vient de se disputer avec sa mère. Il a enfin eu le courage de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas l'occasion de retourner chez le psy – jamais. À ça, il a ajouté que de toute façon, il n'avait jamais pris ses médicaments, qu'il n'en avait pas besoin et que si elle l'avait écouté ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois en plus de cinq ans, elle aurait su qu'il allait très bien.  
Scott vient de se disputer avec sa mère et il culpabilise de l'avoir fait pleurer. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était sa faute si son fils croyait avec ferveur en l'existence des loup-garous. Il était atteint d'une folie et il n'y avait rien que sa mère puisse faire de plus que de s'occuper de lui même si ça impliquait de devoir se séparer de lui pendant cinq longues années. Cinq années passées dans la tristesse et l'inquiétude.  
Alors maintenant, Scott se morfond dans sa chambre. Une émission de télé réalité est diffusée, il a les yeux fixés sur l'écran mais ne regarde pas vraiment le programme. En fait, il pense à Stiles. Il se fait un scénario dans lequel son meilleur ami aurait avoué avoir vu la même chose que lui. Sans doute qu'on l'aurait cru s'ils avaient été deux à témoigner ou juste qu'ils auraient été tous deux placés chez les fous. Bref, Scott est seul aujourd'hui, Stiles ne l'a toujours pas contacté depuis son retour et n'est toujours pas revenu en ville.   
On frappe à la porte. Trois coups fort. Scott soupire et descends à l'entrée. Il se demande qui ça peut bien être, il n'attend personne peut-être Allison qui a finalement dû pouvoir libérer sa soirée.  
Et en effet, c'est Allison mais elle n'est pas seule. Scott recule de plusieurs pas, surpris et foudroyé d'angoisses. Il croit à un cauchemar, il croit halluciner, encore. Mais que fait Allison ? Il y a de la peur dans ses yeux, Scott le voit très bien.  
« Merci de nous laisser entrer, Scott. », fait Derek en refermant la porte de sa main libre – l'autre tient fortement Allison par le bras. « Je t'ai apporté ta chère Allison afin qu'elle t'avoue s'être servie de toi et que tu n'es rien pour elle. »  
« Quoi ? »  
Voyant sa confusion, Allison comprend que Scott est entrain de lutter à savoir si cette interaction est réelle ou pas. Ça l'agace et donc, elle décide de dire la vérité. Quelqu'un se doit enfin d'aller dans son sens pour éclairer toute la situation et de cette manière le libérer de ses démons.  
« Scott... Derek existe. Les loup-garous existent. Tu n'es pas fou, tu ne l'as jamais été. », affirme-t-elle d'une voix haletante.  
« N-... Non... On ne m'aurait pas enfermé pendant autant de temps, sinon... »  
« C'est un alpha. Il va probablement vouloir te transformer - »  
« Personne ne va transformer personne. », coupe net Derek, « Sauf si tu le souhaite. »  
« Je te protégerai ! », lance-t-elle.  
« Toute cette mascarade, votre jolie petite idylle, était uniquement dans le but de m'attraper. Cette sotte croit qu'elle parviendra à me tuer. », se moque le loup-garou.  
« … C'est vrai ? », demande Scott, incrédule et soutenant le poids de son corps soudainement lourd contre le bas de la rampe d'escaliers.  
« Scott ! Tu ne vas quand même pas le croire ! », s'écrit-elle. Puis s'arrête pour gémir de douleur lorsque des griffes grandissantes percent sa peau et font couler quelques gouttes de sang le long de son bras.  
« Ne lui fais pas de mal ! », clame Scott en avançant à grand pas vers eux.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », lui demande Derek lorsque Scott est sur le point de séparer Allison de lui, « Tu défends cette fille ? Tu sais pourquoi elle connait l'existence des loup-garous ? Tu ne t'ai pas demandé pourquoi, tu es tellement naïf.... C'est sa naïveté qui te plait chez lui, n'est-ce pas ? », s'adresse-t-il à Allison, « la tâche est plus facile avec un naïf. » Elle ne répond pas alors Derek décide d'agir en montrant des preuves au candide. « Prend son sac et ouvre le. Fais-le ! »  
Scott obéit. Il n'a pas besoin de fouiller bien longtemps pour y trouver une petite arbalète.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »  
« Une arme. Allison est une Argent. Héritière d'une longue famille de chasseurs. Elle l'est aussi mais je crois qu'elle n'est pas encore prête. Elle ne manque pas de volonté, néanmoins. »  
Scott fouille encore et prend le tube en argent, un mot français – il pense, pas vraiment certain – y est gravé dessus. Il débouche le bouchon du tube et fais tomber un peu de son contenu dans le creux de sa main. C'est une fine poudre violette proche du bleu.  
« A quoi est-ce que ça sert ? »  
« Jette la poudre à terre », ordonne Derek.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Fais ce que je te dis. S'il te plait. », ajoute-t-il.  
Scott tourne son regard vers Allison qui hoche doucement sa tête. C'est alors qu'il lance sa main poudreuse au visage du loup-garou qui grimace en clignant furtivement ses paupières. Dans ce moment de panique il bouge d'une vitesse surhumaine sa main vers le cou d'Allison qu'il taillade d'un seul coup. Scott n'a pas le temps de réagir ni de comprendre son erreur que le corps de l'humaine sursaute face au choc fatal puis se laisse tomber contre celui de la créature surnaturelle. Ses yeux sont exorbitants, un flot de sang coule de son cou jusqu'au sol et elle tente de parler mais seul du liquide rouge sort de sa bouche. À vrai dire, Derek tombe aussi car l'aconit l'affaiblit mais il ne mourra pas comme Scott peu le croire à cet instant.  
Les deux corps sont à terre et le jeune homme ne sait pas comment agir. Il est totalement perdu. Il y a encore une heure de cela, il était persuadé d'être un de ses fous qui imaginent dans leur tête une histoire absolument farfelue en dépit du mal qu'il pouvait faire autour de lui. Il se blâmait de tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver, surtout le rejet de son meilleur et seul ami. Et voilà que ce soir, il se retrouve devant deux corps inanimés : un loup-garou et une chasseuse de loup-garous. Tout ce que Scott souhaite alors c'est qu'effectivement tout soit dans sa tête et qu'il se réveille en sursaut dans son lit. Mais ça n'arrive pas, il attend, mais ça n'arrive hélas pas.  
Alors, il reprend son calme et sa respiration grâce à son inhalateur, puis traine les corps jusque dans la cave, nettoie le sol et retourne se coucher. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va en faire juste qu'il ne doit rien dire de tout ça à sa mère. Il n'est même pas croyant mais ce soir là, il prie pour qu'elle ne descende pas à la cave.  
Il est déjà une heure du matin lorsqu'il se couche enfin – c'est que trainer un corps de 90 kilos dans un escalier n'est pas si facile que ça et il est vrai que le sang est une matière qui tâche pas mal – et quelques minutes plus tard, il entend la voiture de sa mère se garer dans l'allée. Une crise de panique lui prend. Et il pleure toute la nuit. Il pleure la mort d'Allison et il pleure face au fait qu'il avait raison depuis le début, que Derek n'était pas une partie de son imagination.

_

« J'ai vu le shérif hier soir », annonce Melissa le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuné.  
Scott n'écoutait pas ce qu'elle disait, bien trop occupé à fixer le couloir où se trouve l'entrée de la cave, mais il a toute son attention depuis cette phrase. Son coeur fait un bond plus fort que la normale. Le shérif sait déjà ? On a déjà remarqué la disparition d'Allison ? pense-t-il. Sa tension commence sa chute jusqu'à ce que Melissa continue ce qu'elle a à dire.  
« Il m'a dit que Stiles rentre demain après-midi. Il a fini ses examens donc il va rester une semaine, histoire de se reposer. »  
Scott est ébahi par cette nouvelle. Il en est à la fois ravi et effrayé.  
« Tu penses qu'il voudra me voir ? »  
« Scott... »  
« Je dis juste que la dernière que nous nous sommes parlé nous avions seize ans et il me conseillait de ne rien dire à propos de … Tu-Sais-Quoi. »  
Melissa soupire, se lève de sa chaise et débarrasse la table en commençant par prendre sa tasse de café et son assiette.  
« Tu verras bien demain. », conclut-elle d'un ton blasé. Ce qui touche Scott.

Il n'a fait que penser au retour de Stiles. Toute la journée. Ça s'est ressenti dans son travail, dans lequel il n'était pas très investi. Quand il ne pensait ni à Stiles ni aux corps dans la cave de la maison de sa mère, il s'endormait quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'à qu'il entende les bruits des animaux ou les pas du docteur Deaton. D'ailleurs, celui ci lui fit une faveur et lui permis de rentrer chez lui plutôt. Repose-toi et sois bien en forme lundi, lui dit-il.  
Rentré à la maison, il dormit un peu car il lui manquait définitivement des heures de sommeil mais pas beaucoup; l'excitation et le stress étaient présents. D'un côté il y avait l'arrivée de Stiles et de l'autre des cadavres à un étage de sa chambre. Un vrai ascenseur émotionnel. La meilleure chose à faire est de coïncider les deux, c'est-à-dire de tout dire à Stiles et cette fois-ci il ne devrait pas, ne pourrait pas ignorer ce problème.

Scott tourne en rond depuis six heures du matin. Il est maintenant quinze heures passé et il ne sait pas s'il doit attendre que Stiles vienne à lui ou s'il doit aller sonner à sa porte. Il ne sait même pas à quelle heure il est censé arriver, il n'est probablement même pas encore en ville. Le mieux est qu'il attende sa venue. Après tout, il a des excuses à faire. 

21h30, selon la pendule du salon, on sonne à la porte. Scott n'a pas envie d'y répondre car hier à la même heure Derek et Allison étaient dans son entrée. Alors, il ne bouge pas du canapé. C'est Melissa, qui rangeait la vaisselle dans la cuisine, qui vient ouvrir.  
« Bonsoir, Stiles ! Entre donc ! »  
« Bonsoir, Melissa. Vous allez bien ? »  
Les mains de Scott se font moites à l'entente de sa voix. Elle est un peu plus grave qu'avant mais toujours aussi suave.  
« Très bien, merci. Et toi ? Les examens ont été ? »  
« Je ne préfère rien dire, je croise les doigts. »  
« D'accord, on croise les doigts alors ! Entre, Scott est dans le salon. Tu as déjà mangé ? »  
« Oui, je viens de manger. Que végétal. Papa n'était pas content. Je crois qu'il veut que je reparte. »  
« Mais non ! », rit Melissa.  
Et voilà Stiles dans la même pièce que Scott. Il est totalement différent. Stiles est grand, toujours aussi svelte mais un peu plus bâtit, tout de même, puis il a laissé poussé ses cheveux. La seule chose qui est resté identique est son gôut pour les chemises à carreaux sur ses t-shirts insolites, mais ce soir il ne porte qu'un simple t-shirt d'un groupe de musique. Il fait un signe de la main à Scott et un fin sourire pour le saluer avec un hé ! gêné. Scott ne répond pas à son salut.  
« Je vais vous laisser. Je dois finir de ranger la cuisine. », annonce Melissa avant de s'éclipser.  
Stiles s'installe sur le fauteuil face au canapé. Seule la table basse les sépare.  
« Écoute, je suis désolé », dit-il.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais contacté ? »  
« Parce que... C'était pas si facile. Au début j'avais peur et ensuite je me disais que tu m'en voulais, que tu me détestais. Puis, je suis parti à l'université et le temps m'a manqué mais j'ai toujours pensé à toi et je m'en suis toujours voulu. Je m'en veux encore. » Scott reste silencieux alors il continue : « Mais je suis content que tu sois enfin sorti. Si je n'avais pas ses tonnes de révisions, j'aurais appelé. Je te jure. Comment tu vas ? »  
 _Très mal, je cache des cadavres dans ma maison._  
« Je ne sais pas trop. Je pense à beaucoup de choses. J'ai réalisé pas mal de choses et … Il est évident que ma vie a été gâché pour rien. Au final. »  
« Comment ça ? », fronce-t-il.  
« Je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant. Je t'appellerais. »  
« … D'accord... Mais globalement, tu vas bien ? »  
« Je ne suis pas malade, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je ne prend plus aucun médicament donc je n'ai aucun effets sur moi. »  
« Cool ! Cool... », sourit-il faiblement.  
Stiles lui raconte sa vie au campus, comment s'est déroulé le lycée et quelques ragots dont Scott n'a plus rien à faire désormais. Mais il l'écoute et petit à petit a l'impression que rien ne s'est jamais passé, qu'ils n'ont jamais rompu le contact. Avec le temps, ils reviendront à nouveau les meilleurs amis inséparables. C'est certain.  
Stiles quitte la maison des McCall en fin de soirée et sur le perron Scott lui attrape le bras pour lui rappeler le fait qu'il l'appellerait le plus rapidement possible. Demain sans doute.

Et c'est qu'il fait dès que sa mère laisse la maison pour son lieu de travail. Il décroche le téléphone pour appeler chez les Stilinski. Stiles répond et Scott lui demande de venir immédiatement.  
Ils descendent les escaliers en direction de la cave.  
« Ne panique pas, d'accord ? Je sais que tu vas paniquer mais c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. », avertit Scott.  
« D'accord mais qu'est-ce que tu entends par ''soucis'' ? Tu caches quelqu'un d- Oh mon Dieu... »  
Stiles a devant lui, placé à côté d'un grand congélateur, deux corps inconnus. Il lui faut un temps de réalisation avant de paniquer.  
« Oh. Mon. Dieu. Scott ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Ne me dis pas que t'es devenu un tueur en série ! »  
« Non ! Je vais t'expliquer ! »  
« Ils sont morts ? C'est du sang ?! »  
« Toute cette histoire de loup-garous est vrai, Stiles. »  
« Oh, non... S'il te plait, tu ne vas pas recommencer... »  
« Je sortais avec cette fille, Allison, merveilleuse. Et il s'avère qu'elle n'était là que pour attraper Derek. Et tu vois, je n'hallucine absolument pas, tu le vois pas vrai ? »  
« Je le vois inanimé dans ta cave, oui... »  
« Il faut que tu m'aides, Stiles. Cette fois-ci il faut que tu m'aides. »  
Stiles met ses mains sur sa tête sur laquelle il exprime une grimace. Il est totalement affolé. Et bien que Scott puisse comprendre, ça l'agace car il n'a pas de temps devant lui. Ça va bientôt commencer à se décomposer et sentir dans toute la maison.  
« Ok. », fait quelques minutes plus tard Stiles, l'esprit un peu plus clair. « Voilà ce qu'on va faire... Quand est-ce que rentre ta mère ? »  
« Vingt-deux heures, je crois. »  
« Ok. Dans la nuit, lorsqu'elle dormira, on mettra – non attend, il n'y aura jamais assez place pour les deux... », il réfléchit puis reprend, « Je vais devoir emprunter un des camions de la police. »  
« Emprunter ? »  
« On le remettra à sa place demain matin ! On met les corps dans le camion. On les enterre dans la forêt. Ni vu ni connu. »  
C'est de la folie.  
« D'accord. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que Derek soit mort. Je lui ai juste lancé cette poudre et il s'est écroulé mais je crois qu'il respire encore. »  
« De la poudre ? Quoi ?! Un genre de ''tue-loup'' ? »  
« J'en sais rien... »  
« Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ? C'est toi le lycanthrope dans l'histoire. » Scott lui lance un regard noir. « Désolé... C'est le stress. »  
Stiles s'approche doucement de Derek en prenant soin d'éviter de salir ses chaussures dans le bain de sang appartenant à la fille, et il se penche, son oreille contre le torse de l'homme. Il entend de faibles battements.  
« Il est vivant. », confirme-t-il, « On devrait essayer de le réveiller. »  
« Quoi ? Non ! »  
« Tu veux faire quoi ? L'enterrer vivant ? C'est tout bonnement horrible ! »  
« Il m'a harcelé et hanté pendant toutes ces années, ça me paraît correct. »  
« On le réveille. »  
« On ne pourrait pas le réveiller une fois dans le camion ? »  
« Non parce qu'il est hors de question que je le porte jusqu'en haut. Tu as vu ses muscles ? Tu as vu l'inexistence des miens ? »  
« Tu me dois bien ça... »  
« Je sais et je vais voler un camion fédéral pour toi. Je risque la prison et le renvoi de mon père, je crois que c'est déjà pas mal. Je vais, en supplément, t'aider à enterrer ta copine. Je suis à deux doigts de remporter le prix du meilleur ami. »  
Scott soupire. Il ne se fatigue pas à dire que ces propos sont odieux, car il a besoin de son aide et est trop fatigué de toute façon.  
« Comme tu veux... », hausse-t-il donc des épaules. « Mais ce soir. Avec un peu de chance, il saura mieux que nous comment enterrer un corps. »  
« De la chance, ouais... » Stiles se relève et s'éloigne de Derek. « Très bien, je t'appelle dans la nuit. Soit prêt. J'apporte le camion et les pelles. »

« Juste une question, », fit Stiles de nouveau dans la cave habillé tout de noir, « C'est normal qu'il soit resté inconscient pendant autant d'heures ? Il n'est pas dans le coma, hein ? Il ne risque rien si je le réveille ? »  
« Ça fait plusieurs questions et je n'en sais rien. Je ne crois pas que les loup-garous soient capable de tomber dans le coma. », répond Scott qui enroule solennellement Allison du long drap blanc dans lequel il l'avait initialement posé. En dessous se trouve du plastique pour éviter de tâcher le sol – ça a plus ou moins marché. Pas vraiment.  
« A cause de leur métabolisme ? Je vois... »  
Il est agenouillé près de Derek, il a sa main posé sur son visage, pas encore sûr de devoir lui asséner une gifle pour le réveiller ou non. C'est qu'il ne sait pas comment il va réagir, surtout s'il s'avère être un loup-garou. Stiles ne souhaite pas être attaqué.  
« Il faut faire vite », fait Scott. Les voisins vont se demander ce qu'un camion pareil fait devant chez nous. »  
« Il est deux heures du matin, tout le monde dort. »  
« Ça tu n'en sais rien, Stiles. »  
« Ok », fait-il en un soupir.  
Puis il gifle une première fois Derek au visage qui ne réagit pas. Il retente son coup une deuxième fois plus fort. Toujours rien.  
« Je crois qu'il est mort ! », s'écrit-il, soudainement paniqué.  
« Chut ! », hisse Scott. « Si tu entends son pouls il ne peut pas être mort. Recommence. »  
Stiles y met alors toute sa force et gémit de douleur en ramenant sa main vers lui. Mais cette fois-ci ça fonctionne. Derek reprend conscience. Aspirant un grand bol d'air, son torse gonfle puis il tousse en soulevant sa tête du sol, puis il se lève enfin. Pendant tout ce temps là, Scott et Stiles l'observent avec incrédulité. Ils se sont relevés et éloignés de lui, ils semblent impressionnés.  
Derek se tourne vers le corps disposé près de lui. Au regard de son étonnement, il ne se souvient pas des évènements récents.  
« On doit y aller », lance Scott car il n'a vraiment pas le temps. Sa mère pourrait très bien se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre ou bien la police pourrait déjà avoir remarqué l'absence d'un de leurs camions.  
« Où est-ce que je suis ? », demande Derek.  
« Ne me dis pas que tu es amnésique. », répond Scott, étonné de trouver de l'assurance dans sa voix, surtout qu'il s'adresse à Derek.  
« On va enterrer la fille que tu as tué il y a deux jours, tu viens ? », fait Stiles. « Tu n'aurais pas une quelconque compétence pour cette pratique par hasard ? »  
« Qui es-tu ? »  
« Stiles. On s'est vu une fois. Il y a cinq ans. Dans la forêt. Sauf que j'avais tout nié. »  
« Oh, le soit-disant meilleur ami de Scott. »  
« Je suis entrain de me faire pardonner. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais accélérer la cadence ça serait bien. On n'a pas toute la nuit. »  
Ils transportent donc le corps d'Allison à l'étage. À vrai dire, c'est Derek qui la porte sur ses épaules et derrière Scott retient le drap en prenant soin de ne pas faire tomber trop de sang à terre. Stiles replit le plastique en grimaçant car il se met du sang partout, et le place dans une bassine qu'il ramène avec lui pour s'en débarrasser plus tard.  
« En fait, on n'avait pas besoin du camion », réalise Stiles une fois dedans avec le corps d'Allison allongé au sol et Derek assis en face de lui. Scott conduit. « Le coffre d'une voiture aurait suffit. Mais c'est vrai qu'on ne savait pas si tu te réveillerais ou non. C'est que c'est hyper puissant le tue-loup en fait. »  
Derek ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre.  
Ils descendent du camion une fois à l'arrêt, lorsque Scott leur ouvre les portes. Derek et Stiles portent le corps pour descendre et le pose encore une fois à terre, cette fois-ci sur la terre boueuse. Scott tend à chacun une pelle.  
« On ne devrait pas creuser, ici. », conseille Derek.  
« Cool, finalement expert en la matière ! », s'exclame Stiles.  
« Pas mal de gens passent par là. »  
« A cet endroit ? Vraiment ? », s'étonne Scott. « Il faudrait être dérangé ! »  
« On va creuser plus loin, en retrait. »  
Alors ils déplacent encore le corps. L'emplacement enfin au goût de Derek, ils commencent à creuser. Ils leur faudra plus d'une heure pour creuser suffisamment profond et ensuite une bonne trentaine de minutes pour reboucher le trou.  
Le retour se fait en silence. Stiles conduit car il n'est pas très simple de conduire lorsqu'un flot de larmes coule des yeux. Il dépose Scott à l'entrée son quartier – vu l'heure, il n'ose pas se mettre devant la maison – et repart en lui promettant de l'appeler à son réveil, plus tard dans la journée.  
Derek est avec Scott et il ne sait pas quoi lui dire alors il ne dit rien, mais il monte à l'étage. Scott ne proteste pas car ce n'est même pas certain qu'il sache ce qu'il lui arrive. Derek le débarrasse de ses vêtements sales et le laisse se coucher. Il s'endort immédiatement. Il ne se lèvera pas pour aller au travail et Melissa sera obligée de prévenir Alan Deaton de son absence.  
Scott se réveille dans l'après-midi, sa mère lui a laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine. Elle lui a préparé à manger et souhaiterai lui parler sérieusement dans la soirée à son retour. Il soupire et se descend à la cave dans le but de voir les heures de nettoyage qui lui attend mais tout est nickel. La cave est propre. Le sang ne se nettoie pas bien sur alors le sol à été changé. Scott ne comprend pas, croit rêvé. Il s'empresse d'appeler Stiles.  
« Derek est passé chez moi à huit heures du matin pour aller acheter un revêtement de sol. », explique son ami, « Je ne sais pas du tout comment il a trouvé mon adresse. C'est inquiétant. Très inquiétant. Enfin bref, on a acheté un sol souple, d'après le vendeur, et on l'a installé pendant que tu dormais. Deuxième inquiétude : il est s'est introduit chez toi en un tour de main. Je crois bien que c'est cambrioleur professionnel. Et je crois qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup. Tu me diras que c'est évident vu tout ce que tu m'as raconté. Néanmoins, il m'a dit qu'il te laisserait vivre ta vie. Et qu'il ne s'excusait pas d'avoir tuer Allison, mais ça je n'étais pas censé te le dire. Désolé. Désolé pour tout, à vrai dire. », ajoute-t-il.  
« Excuses acceptés. »

_

Scott ne revit jamais plus Derek même s'il avait parfois l'impression de le voir parmi une foule ou au loin. Et il ne peut pas mentir sur le fait qu'il lui arrive certain moment de vouloir le revoir. Savoir ce qu'il est devenu. Il continua à travailler dans le cabinet vétérinaire de Beacon Hills avec Alan Deaton et allait de temps à autre rendre visite à Stiles lorsqu'il n'était pas débordé de devoirs. Sa mère fut contente de le revoir sur pied, davantage qu'il avait accepté le compromis qui était d'aller une fois par semaine chez la psychiatre. On ne retrouva pas le corps d'Allison, en tout cas pas encore. À ce propos, Kate Argent s'était installée en ville mais sa mort fut étrangement similaire à celle de sa nièce.

**Fin.**


End file.
